warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ragnar Jagdonner
Characterisation Because every fanon wiki needs a character who Just. Won't. Die. Feel free to suggest one of your characters and how they injured him, your suggestion may well get into the article. He speaks with a heavy Scottish accent. //--''Run4My Talk'' Chatter Bastard! you stole Gnashjaw's durability, and please say Savark was the one to impale him with the powerfist. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of giving him an injury from most villains on the site. As for the breaking his skull, I'm not sure, might change that to getting dropkicked by Alistair or getting piledrivered by Zarkhol. It may well not even matter, because he can't remember who gave him the brain injury, just that he was too zoned out from the hit that he didn't kill the guy. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll assume its Savark. that'll do for me. Quote: "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Response! "You! It was you, wasn't it?" //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Response to the response "Mehbeh, mehbeh not, i guess you'll never know, hey you stop looking away, i'm monologuing here!" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::'Edit:' And also with the new age he would only be 44 years old at ''present date :::Actually, 1,044. 999 M4'1'. There's a reason it says 41st millenium on all the boxes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh, i missed the 40 part, i thought we were stuck on 41. my bad idiocy [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Indeed your bad idiocy Dark Seer, indeed" Savark Von Andranas ::::::Fuck off you bastard, you can't even get a good quote. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Keep your characters in check! Alistair wouldn't dare call me an idiot! You think he's a clever villain? I made him! //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Trying to. gotta get a lesh for this gu"I WILL KILL YOU ALL" FUCK OFF YOU MORON. Any who i'd replace reaper wit morkai and bashed to death to bashed to pulp. just to go with fenris tradition, and the fact only leman russ could truly beat him, although couldn't kill him. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 13:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Morkai guards the gates to the Underworld. He's not the reaper too, is he? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd assume so, he is the 'god' or so that revolves around death in fenris society. BEcause the underworld is refereed to as 'Morkai's realm' He takes Reaper status too. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hrmmmm . . . he's more like Cerberus. I wouldn't say he took Thanatos' position too. The Blackmane Wolves do that job, don't they, in Fenrisian Mythology, at least? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No, in fenris mythology Blackmanes are just hunters, and also 'Get out of jail free cards' if you go to hell (Fenris has no heaven) with a blackmane wolf mrkai doesn't test your worth. No scratch that, they act as morkai's minions and one that enters hell with one by their side can 'never truly die' (Codex SPace wolves 5th ed.) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Well, I suppose I'll switch the quote around a little. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to be a pain [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And the new quote is much better, much more space wolfish [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 14:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC)